Sasuke, Logs and Clouds, Oh my!
by rhodders12
Summary: Sasuke is now on his pilgrim's journey to the Great Log of Rogugakure. Or at least he was until he got the bright idea of recruiting more people to the ways of the Log! Now watch as he starts off his journey across the elemental nations to each hidden village starting with Kumo. Sequel to Sasuke discovers the Book of Log.
1. The First Conversion

_**A/N- And I'm back to bring you a new instalment of Sasuke's adventure with his new found appreciation of the Log. If you haven't read Sasuke and the Book of Log, read that first to give you an idea of what is happening. Now onward for Laughter, for Gondor, for Rohan, rise Men of the We- sorry wrong fandom, R &R.**_

* * *

Sasuke was kneeling in front of a freshly planted sapling in the middle of a mountain range near Kumo praying. Now you may ask him why he was in a mountain range near Kumogakure to which he tell you to go away before he **Chidori** 'd you, but in all fairness if he told you that he was there to try and convince Kumo shinobi to join his newly found religion, which greatly praised a log of all things, then you would probably smile, go to Kumo and ask the Raikage to send an available THNDR squad to capture an escaped mental ward patient. Whilst Sasuke was certainly mad he was not insane…yet but that was neither here nor there.

Anyway, as Sasuke was kneeling there praying he thought back to when he had the idea to come to Kumo.

 _*FLASHBACK NO JUTSU*_

Sasuke was about 60 miles away from Konoha before he decided to take a stop to check his new Holy Text. He landed in the centre of a clearing in the forest before retrieving it from his bag. Now that he wasn't quickly running away so as to escape a pissed off lee for 'doing such an unyouthful act to Tenten', but in all honesty the clearly obsessive women should not have tried to steal his sword. Behind his brother and Sakura, it was the third most loved thing in his life, with Naruto coming a close fourth but that was because his sword was more useful. He thought he let her off easy with just putting her under a genjutsu he had aptly **The Eternal Springtime of Youth** , but now when he returned he would have to look out for Lee trying to kill him. Lee had become seriously protective of Tenten since they started dating.

Anyway, he extracted the book and notice it was very simple and plain. It was a small book, about the same size as Kakashi's _Icha Icha_ novels, and seemed to be about as thick as a child's picture book, which was bound in leather with just a picture of a log on the front. Opening it he realised why it was so thin. The pages made out of rice paper and looked flimsy at best, but when given a tug held quite well. After checking over everything to make sure this wasn't just a seriously well thought out prank by Naruto, after all he was the Prank King of Konoha, he sat down and read the Holy book of Log.

 _One hour later_

Sasuke got back up, putting his holy text in his bag once again before deciding on a course of action. Sasuke was wondering whether or not he could convince ninja from each of the five great ninja villages to convert to the log before heading there, as Sasuke had never been on to under do anything, after all he had try to take out Itachi by sending down a lightning dragon to kill him, and had tried to pierce a Biju bomb with a **Chidori,** whilst using **Susano'o** , so he thought why should this be any different.

Deciding to start with some of the farther away countries he took out ryo coin and decided to put it down to chance, heads Kumo, tails Suna. Flicking the coin away from him, he watched as the coin spun. It seemed to be moving rather slowly when he realised that he had been watching with his **Sharrinegan** ( _A/N:_ I borrowed this from a fanfiction called I am not going through puberty again, read it, it is really good). As it finally hit the ground, Sasuke peered at the result before turning north east to start running. After all it's a long way to Kumo.

 _End flashback_

So here he was, about a mile out of Kumo planting his 56th sapling in this mountain range, praying for luck so that he would be able to convert the shinobi of Kumogakure to the ways of the Log. This seemed a stupid task as, well, where could they find logs to worship and to replace with. Hence the reason Sasuke was planting saplings. Anyway, our favourite emo decided to get up and start making his way onward to Kumo. After stretching from kneeling for so long he ran off in the direction of Kumo, going over his strategy for conversion in the hidden village. He had seen the hidden village before in his brief Akastsuki days but now he remembered a key flaw in Kumo. Whilst they made for great buildings to look at, they were all made of wood! The heathens would be made to see the error of their ways and would repent by replacing it with stone of metal buildings.

Sasuke saw the bridge leading to the hidden village up ahead and beyond that it's gates where a familiar rapping Jinchuriki heading into the village. He had found his first target, after all, a man wh spoke in nothing but repetitive rap all day would spread word of the Log very quickly.

"Bee-san" Sasuke said, walking up to him, keeping his expression neutral.

The rapper turned around and seeing Sasuke, decided to rap a response. "Well if it isn't the man with who always has a plan! I hope you aren't here for a rematch, cause with your eyes, black flames tend to catch."

Sasuke sweatdropped thinking about how he had unlocked his ability to use the **Mongekyou**. It was clear Killer Bee may still be a little bitter about the time he set him on fire whilst he had transformed into the Gyuki. Sasuke replied, "No Bee-san, I am here however to… open your eyes in a way'.

These words confused the large, and arguably thick, man. "What chu talking about, tool. My eyes are already open fool, ya fool. You may not see cause of my kick ass shades, but it's not my fault they make me get chicks in spades."

Just talking to the man made Sasuke feel he was having a brain aneurysm but it would be worth it in the end. "Bee-san, if you could take me to a bar, I would happily explain myself" Sasuke said, smiling and putting his arm around Bee's shoulder as they walked into the hidden village.


	2. Seen the light or is it the bark?

**A/N: Hey guys, it's your friendly neighbourhood author here! So yeah sorry for the lack of updating it's just hard for me when I got work up to my eyeballs. Anyway expect another long gap as I'm gonna be writing a couple chapters ahead before updating again. Anyway R &R and enjoy reading!**

It was late at night when Sasuke wandered out of the karaoke bar Killer Bee had dragged him to after hearing about the Log. It was surprisingly easy to turn him onto the path of the Log, of course once he had seen the li-… "Would it be see the light or see the bark?" Sasuke pondered. Shrugging he moved on eager to find another soul to convert. He was trying to avoid bars as converting the drunk was easy and didn't last long as by the time they were sober they would have probably forgotten their conversion and the whole task would have been pointless.

He had been wandering for goodness knows how long when he finally came across a group of people who weren't completely inebriated. The group looked vaguely familiar when he realised this was the team that the girl -Karui was her name?- Chouji seemed to have a large infatuation for, was part of. He walked over to them and prepared his possible conversion tactics. Of course as he arrived he had barely had the chance to say anything when he an argument broke out.

"Jeez Karui, if you keep getting into fights and getting us chucked out of bars we can end up pissing off Raikage-sama, then he would end up banishing us from the village, which would enrage Bee-sensei because he lost his students and then he would go on a rampage with Gyuki-sama, destroying kumo in the process…" A blonde haired, dark skinned man rambled before promptly getting cut off by getting whacked round the head. It loosely reminded him of his genin days with Sakura and Naruto.

"Shut up Omoi! Even after getting to Jonin you still are way too pessimistic! And it's not my fault we got chucked out! That lech shouldn't have commented on my boobs!" She yelled, turning to the third member of their party, a blonde haired women with a chest that looked more cumbersome than anything "Aren't I right Samui? Back me up here!"

Said woman just shook her head and sighed "Karui, stop hitting Omoi. And whilst that pervert was wrong you shouldn't have broken his nose!" She reprimanded. Karui just looked away quite annoyed but removed her fist from Omoi's skull.

"Tch, you wouldn't care would ya" She said under her breath. It was then the group noticed a familiar Uchiha walking towards them. Karui growled, going for her sword. "Well lookie here, I got something else to take my fustrations out on, you know Uchiha, I never got to have my swing at you for what you did to Bee-sensei"

Sasuke's eyes widened as he realised that these three had been to a bar, and based off the alcohol he could smell coming from the red head he could guess she was slightly drunk. He decided to try and be diplomatic. After all, fighting 3 shinobi from the village surely wouldn't bring them onto his side when trying to convert them. "You are Karui-san correct? I was speaking to your Sensei earlier and he said that your attitude and skill made you a very good shinobi" he said, hoping compliments would work as he remembered how killer bee had said 'She got a fire in her head and with her skill with a sword most lose their head. She was trained by the best, the shinobi better than the rest, Thanks to me she is a killer shinobi'. He was still trying to purge the experience from his memory.

Unfortunately this just seemed to put them on edge as they all seemed to stiffen up and start sinking into a fighting pose. "You have beter not have done anything to Bee-sensei, teme, otherwise I'll kill you" Karui growled, drawing her sword. Sasuke realised the situation was worsening and he was about to try and fix the situation when he seemed to be saved by the rapping jinchuriki himself. He dropped from nowhere holding karui back. This wouldn't have surprised anyone if it wasn't for the fact he had decided to go for a new look. He now wore his standard kumo armour but it had re-designed so that instead of white, it looked like bark. His glasses had been swapped for wooden framed ones, and Samehade seemed to be decorated with leaves. Over his clothes however he now wore a coat similar to the Raikage's except once again looking like bark. "Karui, please refrain from attacking Sasuke-san. He has kindly spent time showing me the bark so I would prefer if you did not harm him." Sasuke smiled at having his earlier confusion cleared up

Needless to say the Kumo shinobi were shocked. Bee had just spoken two sentences. And they didn't rhyme! And they were actually well formed! If Samui didn't already know genjutsu didn't work on Bee thanks to Gyuki's influence, she would have tried breaking him from whatever one had been placed on him. "Bee-sensei... you look different" Omoi commented, still slightly shocked.

"Yes, I decided to change my appearance once Sasuke-san here had extended the branch of the Log to me" He said smiling "You see I met him earlier today, and after a brief drink in a nearby bar, he showed me the way forward". His team, now recovered and thinking how on earth Sasuke had brought such a change as to make Bee sound ELOQUENT, looked confused. "Sensei, what do you mean 'the way forward'?" Karui asked.

"Come with me, my students" Bee ordered walking off "You have much to learn of the true ways" He said sounding sagely. The three Kumo nin decided that Bee's already precarious sanity (if his rapping didn't show it, his will to disobey A certainly did) and followed him. Sasuke smirked, his plan was working. He stalked off to a nearby hotel, deciding sleep would be best right now. Eventually finding a place that was still open he fell asleep a ghost of a smile on his normally stoic face.

 **The next morning**

He had to admit his sleep was almost perfect. No nightmares of the horrors in Oto, or the massacre, or even the war. No he slept pretty soundly in his nice double bed. The duvet was warm, the pillow was soft and the mattress was comfy. All in all a decent bed. His room had no one occupying the rooms either side of it so there was no noise to complain about and it was in a quiet portion of the hidden village so no noise woke him because of passer byes. What did disturb his sleep, however, was the squad THNDR Holding tantos against his neck, and poised to strike his eyes and vital points.

The lead agent, a man with a lightning bolt across his mask, spoke in a flat monotonous voice "Sasuke Uchiha, you are under arrest for brain washing of Kumo ninja and sneaking into Kumo unlawfully. If you resist arrest we are under orders to execute you" He said, seemingly on one breath.

Sasuke simply sighed, shaking his head. It was far too early to be dealing with this


End file.
